Bite Me (InoSaku)
by Kay Ross
Summary: "Bite me!" Ino provoked, setting her hands to her hips and shooting Sakura down with a glare which put all other glares to shame. Sakura, who was fuming and wouldn't be outdone by her rival, set her jaw and did exactly what she was dared to. XX Sakura sleeps over and remembers exactly what it was like to give a little bite. INO X SAKURA / InoSaku / SakuIno. YURI. And Sex. HIHI. R-M


**InoSaku sex. Sue me. I think these two are hot. This is also my first attempt at an InoSaku rated 'M' fic.**

 **A warning for people who don't get it: THIS IS GIRL ON GIRL. Don't like, don't read. See y'all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, these two would be all up in each other's jutsus.**

* * *

"Bite me!" Ino provoked, setting her hands to her hips and shooting Sakura down with a glare which put all other glares to shame. They were in another one of their usual altercations; and while they've been on better terms lately – more of _friends_ than enemies – old habits tended to die hard.

Sakura, who was fuming and wouldn't be outdone by her rival, set her jaw and did _exactly_ what she was dared to. Enraged, she grabbed Ino by the shoulders and took an awkward bite near the base of Ino's neck. She pulled back, flushed red by her temper, and crossed her arms in a challenge. "What? Didn't think I could?"

Ino stared at the pink-haired girl in utter confusion. Slowly, her lips quivered into a smile which she initially tried to fight off. Moments later, it lifted to a smirk before breaking into a full-fledged laugh. "Oh my god, Sakura, I didn't mean it _literally_!"

Sakura, who honestly felt that Ino's laughter was contagious, did her best to stay mad and not break into a fit of giggles. But there was no helping it once she realized how ridiculous it was – she had just _bitten_ Ino! Giving in and accepting Ino's peace offering of a hug, she let herself laugh freely. "You know I get competitive!" She defended herself. "I took that as a challenge."

"Whatever you say." Ino teased, rolling her eyes. She hooked an arm with Sakura's, and the two continued with what they were doing before the heated argument begun: walking home from Konoha's hospital. Ino looked over at her best friend. Sakura was absentmindedly watching the clouds, her expression peaceful and her eyes distant. She gulped down the lump which formed in her throat, and with a slight tingling in her stomach, recalled the way Sakura's teeth had sunk into the flesh at the base of her neck. She felt a blush crawling up from under her shirt to her ears, and took a deep breath.

What on _earth_ had she just been thinking of? Hoping Sakura didn't notice, the blonde kunoichi awkwardly pulled her arm away and forced her gaze on to the road ahead. Sakura tilted her head inquiringly.

"Hm? You aren't still mad, are you?"

"No." Ino said in a quick voice, which Sakura naturally picked up on.

The medic-nin debated on whether or not she would push the topic, but knowing that Ino was already kind of moody to begin with, she simply let it slide. If Ino was still upset, she'd sooner let her know than pretend otherwise. There was no doubt about that. She continued watching the clouds, absentmindedly licking on her lips which tasted like… _Ino._

Sakura gulped and ran a hand through her hair. Somehow, the realization of where her lips had just been made her feel oddly satisfied and just a little bit guilty.

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl cursed at herself, snapping out of her stupor at Ino's voice. "Y—Yeah?"

"You okay? You completely spaced out. I said; do you want to stay over? My house is nearer the hospital, and you told me you had an early shift at the hospital tomorrow."

Sakura paused for a moment to consider, and then shook her head, feeling silly for having second thoughts to begin with. This was _Ino_ , she had done this countless times, _of course_ she wouldn't mind. "That's actually a good idea." She said warily. "I'm feeling a bit tired."

Ino observed her friend's conservative response, but shrugged in agreement. She wondered if Sakura could feel the slightly awkward tension between them. They were near the Yamanaka residence, and neither of them found something to argue about – an impressive feat by far.

"Aha, Forehead is unusually quiet today." Ino smirked, breaking the tension.

It was a success, as Sakura was immediately riled up and baited. "Don't _start,_ Ino-pig."

The banter continued, but not as heated as the argument they had earlier. They climbed up the stairs to Ino's room after greeting her mother, and settled into the usual best-friend-sleeping-over routine once the door was closed and locked. Sakura flopped down on Ino's bed, and Ino felt that she was obliged to shove Sakura down to the foot because it was _her_ bed and _she_ gets to lie down around the pillows. Sakura would pretend to be annoyed, but laugh at her friend's immaturity. Somehow, both of the girls liked it better this way. Social norms with the rest of their shinobi friends dictated that Ino and Sakura had to get under the other's skin at every moment of the day, and when the two _weren't_ wrangling against each other, everyone would be wondering ' _why_ '. But girls' nights like these, when it was just the two of them, allowed them to be more of themselves and at ease with one another. Though both of them were too prideful to admit it, they knew; and they were thankful.

After the comfortable silence of settling down to rest, Sakura was the first to speak up. "Move, Ino-pig. I can barely fit down here."

"Then maybe you should go on a diet." Ino playfully stuck her tongue out, and Sakura jabbed a finger at the blonde's ribs in retaliation. "H—Hey!" She laughed at the tickling sensation, tears forming at her eyes.

"Weakness spotted." Sakura smirked, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she crawled on all fours to attack Ino's ribs with more tickles. Ino retaliated by slapping away Sakura's hands and attempting to push her off the bed. Any success with regards to that would have to be attributed to Sakura _letting_ her win; otherwise, Ino would have been crushed as easily as any other boulder.

The two girls, high off of laughing and exhausted from play-fighting, settled side-by-side on Ino's bed with a smile.

"This reminds me of when we were younger." Ino said wistfully, finally allowing Sakura to lay down beside her in peace.

Sakura hummed in agreement, memories of flowers and a time before boys were an issue came flooding into her mind.

When Sakura turned to look at her best friend once again, she noticed the way Ino's muscles relaxed, and the way her chest heaved up and down when she took a deep breath. The blonde flipped to lie on her back and lifted a lazy hand, inspecting her fingernails and muttering whether or not she should change their color for this week. Sakura regarded her with an observant eye and arrived at a conclusion. Her best friend was hot. When her blonde eyebrows furrowed and creased in thought, and she simultaneously bit her lip, Sakura thought it was _undeniably_ hot. When Ino felt a knot at the back of her neck, and she tried to smoothen it by doing half-hearted neck-rolls, Sakura _still_ thought it was hot. She thought it was _especially_ hot when the little crook where she had bitten down on was exposed, and at that point she felt downright ashamed. Looking away with slightly sweaty hands, she took a deep breath and felt a mental scolding from her inner-self coming in full-blow.

"Ino! Sakura!" A voice resounded from beyond the bedroom door. "Come downstairs, it's time for dinner!"

* * *

After a hearty dinner and quick showers, the two girls found themselves settled back in Ino's bed. Sakura wore an oversized training shirt lent to her by Ino, while the other wore a comfortable tank top and shorts. It was cold and they were best friends, so Ino thought that it would be perfectly normal to push her back up against Sakura and pull her by the arm to have the pink-haired kunoichi spoon her. Just like when they were kids, their feet were a in a tangle, and even minutes before sleep they'd find a thing or two to bicker about.

"It'd be much easier for me if you lost some weight, Ino-pig." Sakura said with a snicker.

A vein popped on Ino's forehead, and she rolled her eyes. "Feel free to get off of my bed and sleep on the floor then, Forehead."

"You'd miss me too much." Sakura replied playfully, careful not to lean in too close. Ino smelled nice, she thought to herself.

"Maybe." Was all Ino could reply when she felt with such acuity how close Sakura was. Memories of the little afternoon incident came flooding back, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention whenever Sakura's warm breath would accidentally glide on her skin. She gulped, and perhaps Sakura heard it. Suddenly she was aware of the fact that Sakura's hand was settled firmly on her waist, or of the fact that Sakura's stomach was actually quite toned, judging from the way it felt against her back. She instinctively snuggled closer – but froze, horrified of her thoughtless action.

To her simultaneous relief and panic, she felt Sakura's hand press down on her waist and slide so that it was settled over her belly button. Every exhale from Sakura could now be felt at the back of her neck, and the warm air would trickle down to her upper back. It gave her goosebumps.

They stayed that way for a good while, both feeling like coiled wire in tension but neither daring to say a word or move away. Ino finally relaxed, drawing a long breath and skittering her fingertips over the knuckles of Sakura's hand on her stomach. It was Sakura's turn to move in closer, and spread her hand open. Ino picked up on the signal and threaded her fingers with Sakura's. She noted, while under the haze of drowsiness, that she held her like a lover.

* * *

When Ino opened her eyes, it was both warm and pitch black. She could understand from the darkness that it was probably still the middle of the night, but she felt panic rise in her chest when she realized that the warmth was an arm around her torso and all up against her back. She tore herself from the other body and rolled over in an instant.

"I—Ino, what the hell?" A familiar feminine voice complained, and Ino, struck by realization, slapped herself on the forehead.

" _Sakura._ Sorry. I completely forgot. I wake up in my room and feel an arm, I totally freaked out and—"

"Not going to rape you." The other kunoichi mumbled; eyes still heavy from drowsiness. "Come back." Sakura gently tugged on the front of Ino's top, and the latter's eyes softened, thinking her friend kind of… _adorable_.

Ino turned around and resumed their original position, back against Sakura and holding her hand. When she was fully pressed up against the other body, she felt Sakura's arm stiffen in a sort of tension, and was about to ask what was wrong when she was gently, but firmly, pulled closer by the midriff.

"It's… it's cold." Sakura's tentative voice explained, and Ino didn't protest.

"Get warm." Ino pulled the blanket they were under higher with her free arm, making sure to that both she and Sakura fit inside.

" _You_ feel warm." Sakura mumbled, and Ino's jaw clenched as a little knot tied itself around her stomach. Sakura was so close; she could feel her every breath.

"That's good." Ino replied tentatively. She could tell that Sakura was waking up from her sleepiness, judging from the heartbeat she could feel against her back.

"Is holding you…" Sakura inched in closer, lips grazing her neck. "…like this okay?"

Ino swallowed another lump in her throat when the other girl spoke. They were so close. Sakura was mumbling the words against her nape. Ino hummed in reply, and secured her grip on Sakura's hand.

Sakura, jolted awake by intimacy, couldn't help it. She brushed against the back of Ino's neck, and she began placing feather-light kisses. Ino gasped, and Sakura stopped, pausing at any sign of discomfort. When she felt Ino pull on her arm with a sigh and sink deeper into Sakura's hold, she took it as a sign to continue, each kiss coming harder than the previous.

Ino never thought she'd like the feel of Sakura lips against her skin, but at this very moment, she needed _more._ She moaned when Sakura's damp breath blew from her neck and tantalizingly made its way to her bare shoulder. Sakura stayed there, pulling her hand to run across Ino's side as she licked her lips and placed wet kisses on Ino's shoulder. Ino bit her lip and ground her ass against Sakura's front.

When Sakura reciprocated by grinding back against her, something _snapped_ and Ino pulled Sakura's hand off so she could turn over to face the medic-nin. Setting her forehead against Sakura's, she pushed her hips up against the other girl's and kept moving. Ino spread her legs when Sakura put her thigh in between hers, and the blonde gripped a petite waist to steady herself while they began to sensually dry hump one another.

"Fuck." Ino's voice quivered when she felt herself get wet. Sakura's hands held her at the back, and were beginning to pull on Ino's top as they balled into fists.

"Ino. This is… this is really hot." Sakura said with a moan, closing her eyes as they found their rhythm.

"Fuck, Sakura, yes it is."

The only reply Sakura had was to press her lips against Ino's. Ino, enjoying what she felt was the best makeout session in her life so far, could feel Sakura's hardened nipples underneath the thin fabric of the oversized shirt. Thoroughly aroused by this, she slid a hand up Sakura's back underneath the shirt, tracing all sorts of shapes and sizes on the bare skin as they writhed around her bed.

When Ino began to trace her tongue along Sakura's jaw and to nibble on her earlobe, the latter sighed, throwing her head back and exposing a delicately tender neck. Ino eyed the exposed skin hungrily, and this isn't didn't escape Sakura's observant eyes.

"Ino." Sakura licked her lips at the mention of her new lover's name. " _Bite me._ "

Unable to resist, Ino raked her teeth downwards to lick and suck at Sakura's pulse. Sakura's fingers hooked into the waistband of Ino's shorts while the blonde blew on the juncture of the other kunoichi's neck and shoulder before placing a delectable bite down. Sakura moaned, pulling the shorts she was working on down and exposing the sharp edges of Ino's pelvis. Ino pulled back and fumbled with the garter, pulling it down as Sakura's lithe fingers tickled her sides and pushed her tank top up. Ino let the other girl pull the piece of clothing up and over her head, and soon she found herself clad in just panties.

"You're unfair, Sakura."

"Well, I've only got panties underneath this shirt." Sakura traced a finger along Ino's collarbone.

"So you slept beside your bestfriend in _only that?_ " Ino raised an eyebrow, eyes lidded with lust.

"It wasn't so naughty when I thought all we'd be doing was sleep." Sakura smirked.

"Why? What else _are_ we going to do?" Ino bit her lip.

"I dunno." Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's neck and pulled her in. She gasped when she felt Ino's bare thigh against her damp panties, and from the sounds she was making, Ino seemed to enjoy it to. "What would you like?"

"You." Ino growled, ghosting her finger tips over the thin cloth which covered Sakura's nipples. She gently pulled and squeezed, enjoying the reactions Sakura was giving her. "You're so fucking hot that way, Sakura."

"Mm. Don't stop."

Ino, encouraged, pulled her center closer to Sakura's as they resumed the sensual grinding. They were both wet, and she loved it. Ino pulled Sakura's shirt off and immediately dipped her head down to catch a nipple between her lip, licking and sucking and doing all sorts of beautiful things to it. Sakura quivered and bucked harder, arousal overtaking her actions. "Ino. Let me touch—"

"Please—" Ino begged with ragged breathing, moving to service Sakura's other nipple as she felt a hand snake down her abdomen and find the garter of her panties. "Sakura, _please_ —"

"Do you want me? Cause I want you so fucking bad right now." The pink-haired kunoichi slipped a finger into the garter of Ino's panties and lifted her other hand to squeeze her breast and play with her nipples. Sakura expertly teased at both nipples with her pinky and thumb simultaneously, and soon, Ino was bucking her hips closer to Sakura's hand. Sakura obliged, slipping into Ino's underwear and gently caressing her _dripping wet_ lips.

"You are so turned on right now." Sakura said, slipping a finger into Ino's cunt and experimentally going in and out.

"Fuck—"

Sakura slipped another finger in, and used her thumb to rub at Ino's clit as she continued to finger her. Ino stopped her ministrations on Sakura's chest and wrapped her arms around the other girl's shoulders, nuzzling her face into the crook of Sakura's neck as she began bucking faster.

"Sakura, you're going to make me—" Ino said sharply as Sakura fingered her with more gusto. "Please— oh, _fuck_ , talk dirty!"

"Oh god, _Ino_ , you are turning me on so much right now." Sakura whispered raggedly into her ear. "Do you like me fucking you?"

" _Fuck,_ yes!"

"You're going to cum for me, _Ino?_ Get my hand all wet and sticky? No one's up—moan for me?"

Ino bit her lip as moan too loud to hide dared to escape. She felt the heat pooling down below and wrapped her legs around Sakura. Her nails were digging into Sakura's back, leaving stinging scratches and a perfect set of marks. "Sakura— Oh, fucking hell, _Sakura—"_ Ino arched her back and was overcome by a heart-stopping, toe-curling orgasm and Sakura held her as she shook. Sakura watched Ino; she was panting, sweaty and _so fucking beautiful_ the way she was right now. Ino collapsed, exhausted, and snuggled into Sakura's awaiting arms to catch her breath. Sakura looked at her tenderly, brushing away the disheveled blonde locks. When Ino cracked her eyes open, she blushed and traced a finger down the dip of Sakura's spine.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against Sakura's collarbone when her fingertips brushed against a particularly deep scratch.

"It's nothing," Sakura said in reply, voice still laced with lust. Ino noticed.

"How rude of me to leave you unattended after doing me so well." Ino smirked, and Sakura found herself blushing at the praise.

"If you're tired you don't have to—"

Ino put a finger on Sakura's lips as she started to trail kisses from her collarbone, down to both her breasts, across the toned abdomen, stopping right above where Sakura needed her most. Ino lifted Sakura's thighs, and the pink-haired kunoichi found herself flushing red with a blush as Ino pulled her legs apart and lifted them on her shoulders. The blonde gave Sakura one, long, tantalizing lick and the latter felt the effects instantaneously. Her head fell back in pleasure, and she was soon holding fistfuls of Ino's hair. When Ino pushed her head up to take Sakura's clit into her mouth, Sakura swore to the heavens and back, wrapping her legs around Ino's neck and bucking rhythmically. Ino inserted two fingers into her cunt at the same time. "Right – _ahh—_ there!" The blonde pressed her tongue flat against Sakura's clit and licked and sucked and did everything in between. She looked up to the other girl, who'd lift her head and lock her gaze with Ino's every now and then, pupils dilated by sex and filled with so much _hunger_.

Sakura was gorgeous like this, Ino decided, and she'd like to see this more.

"I'm going to cu— _Ino!_ " Sakura's head immediately fell back, and her mouth hung agape in pleasure.

Ino hummed, pressing her tongue harder against Sakura's clit as she licked. She pumped her fingers back and forth faster and harder.

"Ino—" Sakura panted and convulsed, tightening her legs around Ino's neck even more and pulling her in by the hair. "Fuck, oh god, _Ino—"_

When Sakura came, Ino had never tasted anything better. The two girls collapsed, panting, and Sakura softly interlaced their fingers and tugged for into to come back and cuddle.

The aftermath was far from awkward. While they shuffled to find discarded clothing, and lazily threw them over their sweat-glazed and exhausted bodies, Ino and Sakura fell into an embrace, feeling as though no other body felt quite as _right_ as the one pressed up against theirs at the moment.

"Not bad, Forehead."

"We just slept with each other, and 'not bad' is the first thing you can think of?" Sakura huffed.

"What did you want, a declaration of love?" Ino teased, but her eyes softened when she saw from Sakura's expression that this was more than just a hookup. "Hey. Come on," Ino kissed her softly on the lips. "You mean a lot more than just that. We'll figure it out."

"Mm."

"Besides, you seemed to have enjoyed it an awful lot."

"Oh, _please._ " Sakura managed to roll her eyes as she pulled on Ino to come a little closer. "You should have _heard_ the way you were saying my name."

"Well I hope my _mother_ didn't." Ino said with a sour look on her face.

"Mhmm, whatever, Ino-pig." Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the toll of physical activity so late at night and stifling a yawn.

Ino didn't offer a reply and gently stroked Sakura's pink hair to help her doze off. She meant what she said, they'll figure it out. Perhaps she felt that she already loved her. But that was a story for another time, and Ino felt satisfied. That's what tomorrow mornings are for.

* * *

 **I do hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review! xx This is only my second Rated 'M' ever, so I'm still abit apprehensive, but any help would be appreciated! Thanks to all everyone who reviewed in the first few InoSaku oneshots, it kept me inspired!**


End file.
